


Never The Same

by aredstopsign



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is stubborn, Daddy Material, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, Jealous Lexa, Lexa owns a motorcycle ;), Protective Lexa, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredstopsign/pseuds/aredstopsign
Summary: Clarke has a bad experience in the dating scheme. She isn't looking for anything because she isn't ready to be hurt. She is in her 2nd year of premed. She decides to transfer to a better college. She has a reunion with her high school friends, and meets a new girl in their circle.





	

Clarke stared out the window, pondering how this would play out. She was off to see her friends from back in highschool, whom she'd attend college with. She saw the University, and turned into the parking lot. The University was huge. It displayed Green and black colors, with a banner that said "Go Grounders!" over one of the entrances. She absorbed the view of the school, then pulled out her phone. She sent the group chat a quick text.

 

11:01 AM Clarke : I just arrived. I think I'm in the west wing parking lot.

11:02 AM Octavia : Great! just walk down the main sidewalk and then make a left. Me and Raven are in the food court. 

Clarke laughed, some things neverchange. She looked at the main path and began to walk down. She observed as she walked. One building caught her eye, it was a building that had art wrapped around the walls. She tried getting a better view of the art and suddenly-

She walked straight into someone.

"Hey Miss! Watch it." The brown haired girl said as she took a step back. The brunette took in the blonde. She was gorgeous. Her blonde hair cascading around her beautiful face. And those eyes... she swore she could see the ocean in them. She looked her up and down, enjoying the way her clothes tightly hugged her.

"Are you done eye-fucking me yet? I need directions." The blonde stated as she narrowed her eyes at the girl. 

"eye-fucking? I did no such thing." The brunette said as she smirked at the blonde.

That freaking smirk. It made Clarke squirm, cocky son of a bitch.. 

"Whatever you say, stranger. Can I just have directions to the food court, please?" The brunette turned to to her side, thinking of the location, displaying an amazing jaw line. Clarke could only imagine what her mouth could do. She was definitely _daddy material._   She sported a green soccer jersey that displayed Grounders in proud letters over the front, she then wore black Adidas soccer pants. No doubt on the soccer team.

"Well since you asked nicely, unlike your eye-fucking comment, I can walk you." She stated as she began to walk down a path to the left expecting the blonde to follow." I'm Lexa," She stated looking back at Clarke. Clarke then noticed those eyes , gosh she had beautiful eyes. The green matched her jersey which made them stand out even more. 

"Clarke, Clarke Griffin." the blonde stated, as she continued to follow Lexa. They made another small turn and Lexa opened the door for Clarke to what looked like the food court. Clarke could feel her eyes on her as she walked in.  _You're not slick, asshole._ she thought as she looked around for her friends. Lexa hovered behind her. She leaned over her shoulder and spoke in her ear.

"You're welcome." Lexa said lingering there for longer than needed. Clarke turned fully, and scolded Lexa. She pushed Lexa's shoulders trying to get that look off her face. Lexa grabbed her wrist and stated, "You could give me you're number, you know in case you get lost again?" Lexa stated with a grin. Not a chance this cocky son of bitch is getting my number. Nope. 

"You're not nearly as cute as you think you are." Clarke stated and turned on her heel. She walked away confidently. She then found Raven and Octavia seated at a table. Munching on chips. 

"Clarke!!!" Raven yelled as she got up and gave her the biggest hug she could muster. Octavia followed. She pulled back by her shoulders and looked at how Clarke changed since highschool. Raven wiggled her eyebrows stating, " I see you're making new friends with Lexa over there. She's the star forwarder on the soccer team." Raven grinned like an idiot at Clarke.

"I bumped into her and asked for directions, Raven! Nothing more than that. For fucks sake." Clarked finished rolling her eyes.

"Someones a little defensive aren't they?" Raven said playfully. They caught up about how life was going, what they were majoring, current boyfriends, stress of classes, and everything else. After about an hour Raven spoke up.

"So let's go get you settled in your new dorm, yeah?" Raven said. Clarke took the paper they gave her out of her pocket that displayed her dorm room. Building A, Room 230. Let's go!" Clarke said with a pep in her step as she got up to go. They followed side by side. Octavia's phone rang and she took it out of her pocket. "So theres a party tonight. It's on an out of campus apartment, you guys want to go?" She looked at Raven and Octavia. They both grinned and nodded. "Sure!" Clarke said as they reached her building." I think I got it from here. Send me the address and I can meet you guys?"

 


End file.
